


[照潜]如何饲养一只黑猫

by coldtocold



Category: Acma:Game
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtocold/pseuds/coldtocold
Relationships: 照潜





	1. Chapter 1

潜夜后来又来找过他，很多次。

比如集团的记者招待会，他视线扫过一圈，在某个不起眼的角落看到靠着墙站着的人，差点惊吓出声。或者公司定期会议之后的走廊，这人不知如何就打通前台安保关系，在集团大楼畅通无阻。

比如某天他去拜访初的公司，却在大厅里遇到潜夜。还有大学的中心测试，潜夜好像从何处打听到消息，准时准点地等在他从考场出来的路上

知道他行程的人都摇头，说从未和潜夜联系过。

这就怪了。他不记得潜夜在情报收集方面有什么长处，最合理的解释是全知之书，却又觉得不像。

“好久不见小照~”

“啊啊……确实半个月没见了，所以呢，这次也是意外？”

私下交涉的商业合作对象刚刚接到电话，说有事要先走一步。所幸事情已经谈得差不多，他起身目送对方离开，又坐回原处，打算把咖啡喝完再走，对面却忽然坐下一个人。

“是意外啦意外。”

得到了毫无可信度的回答。

“最近很活跃啊，潜夜。”

“？”

“在赌场做的那些事，连织田集团这里也有所耳闻了。”

“哦？”上衫潜夜的手指按住嘴唇，意味深长地看着他，又笑起来，“是织田集团吗，其实只是小照对我的关心吧？”

“我并没有这么说。”

“嘛，反正就是这么回事吧。所以呢，有什么评价吗？”

不等他回答，视线就从他肩的上方越过，充满热情地向走过来的服务员招手：“麻烦帮我来一份甜点，记在这个人的账上——”

像是这样，或是那样。

突然出现，然后失去联络，好像跑到了日本的不知哪个角落，有时只有零星的消息能传回织田总部，像是某家地下赌场宣告关闭，又或者是赌场附近有穷人在路上捡到巨额钞票。

虽然没有留下线索，也足够联想到什么了。

平成一枝梅，吗。

只是这样频繁地出现在他面前，其中偶尔的几次才带着扑克牌，就是他不能理解的原因了。

直到某天——他拎着包出现在他办公桌前。

穿的不是以前的小动物T恤，意外地是一件规规整整的衬衫。

“这个吗？因为要带的衣服太多了所以这件只能穿在身上了。”不速之客本人扯了扯衬衫的领口，语气满不在乎。

“？你先解释为什么要带衣服。”

潜夜抓了抓头发，“啊，我没和小照说过吗，BIG因为家教辅导的兼职恋爱了。”

“……高中女生吗？他还真下得去手啊。”

上衫潜夜在要不要抹黑BIG名誉的问题上考虑了一秒，“也不是，是那个高中生的姐姐，说很喜欢这种气概的男人，什么的，很快就同居了。”

不过就算BIG看起来完全是个熟男，实际上，在那个姐姐面前还是个年下。

男人长得成熟蛮有优势的啊——

他也是后来才知道，当时的场景现在想来还会头疼，上衫潜夜感觉麻烦似地甩甩手，“那些都不重要，重要的是……”

“？”

“我现在没地方回去了哦，小照。”

上衫潜夜的视线看向他，说着悲惨的话，表情却并不，目光满是期待。

这意味再明显不过。

于是他把潜夜带回了自己家。

（同居吗好像很有趣啊我也要。）

（行啊，杂物间是空着的。）

（不要不要不要，这么大间屋子你开什么玩笑啊混蛋。）

可能是相处太久，他在潜夜面前时常忍不住显露出恶劣本性。

后来给潜夜安排了住处，当然不是杂物间。 

其实实际用到的时间不长，中间有段时间潜夜跑去了毛利先生家，比赛后才回来，格格尼尔事件结束的当天就做贼心虚地带着全知之书跑路，而他那时自顾不暇……现在想来真是一摊烂账，很多收尾工作拖到现在，当时添置的家具还没处理，暂时性地交给了负责打扫的人。

“欸……一直有在打扫啊。”

“本来想之后找时间处理，一直没顾上，你就在这可以吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

他手上还提着书包，让潜夜看过了卧室，就回头往自己的房间去。

“小照一个人住这么大房子不会寂寞吗？”

“没有多少时间会觉得寂寞，我可是忙碌的高中生呢。”织田照朝瞥了他一眼，在一扇关着的门前顿了顿脚步，“而且马可会来。”

那是马可的卧室。意大利黑手党的现任首领有时候会过来住上一段时间，当做度假或者向他请教经营上的问题——还有作为小百合的交往对象——在日本需要有安全的落脚点。

潜夜双手插进口袋，没打算就这样回自己房间，而是以闲逛般的状态，极其自然地跟上他的脚步。

“啊啊~YUKA走了呢，好可惜。”

是当然的吧。特殊时期没人关注，就算被报道也有正当理由，女偶像总不能一直在异性的家中进出，其他人也是一样。

织田照朝放下书包，蹲下身，从包里把作业和公司文件拿出来，按要看的顺序收拾好，一边给潜夜解释双方都心知肚明的东西。

潜夜似乎不觉得这是废话，一只手撑着脑袋，在他视野余光之内的表情始终耐心，饶有兴致。

他手上的动作缓了一下。

偶尔会无端联想潜夜是不是像猫的性格，是那种撩人又不让撸的猫，吃过东西就会跑掉，不喜欢被养在家里。或许还是脏兮兮、爪子尖利、全天然无驯化气息的野猫。

现在流浪猫跑来他面前蹭腿了——准确说，已经在他床上打滚了。

“……”

啊啊，是猫呢……

这真是……没办法…… 

潜夜翻滚完，躺平在他床上，向后仰着头看过来：“这段时间还有和别人来往过吗，除了小马？”

“上次去了初的公司，你也在不是吗。”织田照朝说完，露出狐疑表情，“潜夜，你到底哪来的消息？”

“啊，小照在学校里有粉丝俱乐部吧。”

“你是要说那些行程都能从学生俱乐部打听来吗？”

“当然~还有别的渠道。”

怎么可能让小照知道答案以后有所防备，上衫潜夜索性用一惯的无赖把这个问题赖过去，“……总之啊，小照。”

语气忽然沉下来了，表情也是。

这代表接下来的不是玩笑话了——当然，也可能只是另一个新的骗局。

他不自觉停下所有动作，抬起头，看见那双黑色的眼睛，和潜夜嘴角细小的微笑。

“我啊……果然还是最想和你玩游戏了。”

像这样的话，之前也不是没说过。

他并非不相信，潜夜觉得和自己玩游戏很有意思，毕竟对他而言也同样，那种倾尽全力的较量——但也很难想象，在上衫潜夜丰富的人生中，这件事会成为“最”一档的事情。

难道对于紧张感中毒的赌徒来说，真的会到那个程度吗？

倒不是不能理解，但或许因为潜夜骗他的次数实在太多……他心里总还有点疑惑，感觉不管是无家可归还是想再找他玩游戏，都不是真正理由。

就像他们会在游戏中玩的伎俩一样。第一次说的不是真的，是为了掩盖其后的意图，然而坦诚的第二个理由，也可能只是看起来像是真相的谎言。

做点什么好了。

放学之后他没有直接去公司。

找情报部门查到了潜夜之前和直江大介的住处，可能是因为作为会长本人的直接要求，记录的文字非常详尽。资料上写着似乎确实从某一天开始，有个年轻女性就经常在那进出，而潜夜慢慢就很少回到那个住所。

并不是第一时间就来找他的啊。中间又一个人去什么地方逛了吗。

织田照朝低了低头，一只手的骨节抵住眉心按了按，摒去脑中立刻出现的想法和莫名失落感，转头看向车窗外的建筑。

潜夜此刻在做什么？

在他家的房间里看电视，还是自由活动，一个人跑去赌场玩了。他没问过潜夜接下来的行程安排，总觉得即使问了也得不到答案，对方也就不主动提。

说起来……很多人养了猫之后，好像会在家里撞摄像头，这样在外工作时也能看到家里的小动物。

“……唉。”

“照朝大人？”司机从后视镜中看了看他不自然的脸色。

“啊，没事。”

还是少想点有的没的……不要再把潜夜和猫联系在一起了。

他如今比过去更加清闲。

复职后他开始着手调整组织的架构，以期这台庞大的机器不管离了谁都能灵活运转。最重要的人才已经有了——格格尼尔的人确实有独到才能，只是能否完全信任还在观察期，还有一些危机期间表现出色的人也得到提拔。作为决心，他甚至没有搬回织田本部的住所，而是在之前众人合住的地方继续留了下来。

责任很重要，享受自己的快乐也很重要。

他见过全力享受当下的人了，及时行乐，那个人在他眼前的每一秒都在向他证明这一点。现在的改变是受到了多大的影响，连他自己都说不清。

也因此有余力……做这种事。

车在公寓楼外停下来。

“……他这样说的话，确实是这样。”

直江大介给他开了门，请他在桌边坐下。某间卧室里探出一颗女孩子的头，和他打了招呼，又把自己关进房间，给他们留出谈话空间。

织田照朝转回头，脑子里从“二居室啊确实没法住了”到“他们好像还挺配的”之类的感言上转过，陆陆续续地才被直江大介的声音拉回现实。 

“去不少地方玩过了，出格的事也有，不过看起来成就感不是很高。”

上衫潜夜向来都是追求紧张感的赌徒。

尝过至美佳肴的人，就很难再回头满足于普通的食物了。

这是潜夜给他的第二个理由——他就是因为不相信这个，才会来到这里。

“总觉得，应该还有什么原因吧。”

他看到对方脸上的表情在听到这句话之后变了。

是猜中了吧。织田照朝谨慎地观察着对方的面部表情。他们曾经作为同伴共处过一段时间，直江大介不是善于骗人的类型，做事也很实在，虽然不是恶魔钥匙的拥有者，但也帮了不少忙。

换句话说，是个好人。

似乎是为了延长可供犹豫的时间，房屋的主人转身去倒茶。

片刻后，声音从厨房的位置传过来。

“关于潜夜以前的情况，你知道多少？”

“是说家人吗……”

毕竟涉及刑事案件，后来又是嫌疑人高中生亲手抓到了凶手……这样的轰动话题，简直像侦探小说一样，当时的媒体报道和公开信息都很多，只要稍有留心就能查到。

他接过递来的茶杯，“……谢谢。”

“那时候是我把他从天台边缘拉回来的。”直江大介拉开椅子，在他对面坐下，“上衫潜夜，以前是很乖的好学生。”

实现父母的期待，实现所有人的期待。

该说是天真呢，还是容易满足，走在这个世界最“正确”的道路上，并因此感到幸福。

“啊。”

“虽然从现在的潜夜身上可能看不出来，但那件事对他的影响很大，我想你能够理解。”高大男人说话的语气很慢，但很有力量，“直到今天，他应该还会经常做那样的噩梦吧。”

满怀期待地拉开客厅门，却看到家人倒在血泊里的画面。

虽然总是装作已经抛弃和遗忘了过去，用恶劣包装自己，但瞳孔在某一刻的紧缩，身体的颤抖，和软弱的表情——即使上衫潜夜已经学会如何掩饰，有时候依然会被本能出卖。

“他表现得很好。”

织田照朝低下头，去看水杯里的液体，水面因为呼吸泛起一圈很小的波纹。

“因为他是骗子。”直江大介毫不留情地评价，“虽说很努力地享受当下，但既然会那样，就说明还是有所失落吧。”

噩梦和不安并非生长于过去，而是因为此刻和未来，他内心深处知道自己不再拥有他们了。

人是很难改变本性的生物。

渴望火源，渴望温度，渴望陪伴。那是从最初起就写在基因里的东西，即使连上衫潜夜也逃不开桎梏。

他在直江大介令人信服的声音里，第一次听到对潜夜如此直白的沉重叙述。

要说意外吗，好像也不，其实都说得通，只是一个人脸上的伪装被撕下来了，他得以窥探到完整内心，发现潜夜曾经、或者现在依然感到痛苦。

“非常感谢告诉我这些，直江先生。”

“其实你不用谢我。”

“？”

“我不会做对潜夜不利的事，包括透露关于他的信息，哪怕你是织田照朝，或者只有你能帮到他，这是很私人的事。”直江大介摇了摇头，用一种几乎是审视的目光看着他，“我刚才说那些的理由只有一个。”

他停顿了一下。

“我想，潜夜希望你知道。”

那是——上衫潜夜想要做的事，而他只是恰好知道。

种子从最初就已经种下。

从那些摞在路边的书开始，这个人对他的同伴就已经有了特殊意义。

他改变过一次潜夜的人生，现在也不介意再顺水推舟一把。

“……”

客厅陷入了漫长的沉默。

这才是真正会让他感到意外的事情。

织田照朝的脸上空白了几秒，随后是惊愕。他头脑很好，比起命运更信任概率和眼见的事实，然而此刻理性却停转了。

他从未往这个方向想过。

即使在上一秒，在听过那些叙述之后，他也不过觉得潜夜是感到了痛苦和寂寞，于是来他这里找一个可供临时停靠的港口。

而他通过多余的举动，得知了对方不愿示人的秘密心情。

身体的另一个部位比大脑更快地接受了这一切，过多的潜台词让那里开始猛烈地跳动。

是这样吗？

然后慢慢地、像是冰块融化一样，困惑中出现了一条蜿蜒出路，那些在他脸上少见的表情软化下来。

“……这样啊。”

年轻的会长轻声说着，露出了令人安心的、值得信任的微笑。

“那么，接下来就交给我吧。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

交给我吧——是这么说的。

回到家后才发现……自信满满的话真是放早了。

“照朝你回来了~”

迎接他的是当红女偶像热情的招呼声。

“紫你怎么……”

“嗯……听说潜夜来了嘛，就想来看看。”式部紫坐在一地的空酒瓶和空罐子中间，抛出一个标准的偶像式笑容，“主要还是来看看照朝啦，上次见面还是因为织田集团的广告合同，但是果然还是想好好吃顿饭呢。”

口齿清晰，对观众的表情控制得也很到位，看来是没什么大问题。

“啊，这么说来紫是很久没来了。”

“哦小照，一起来喝吧——”

上衫潜夜正从有冰箱的房间走过来，“啪”地一声熟练拉开拉扣。

用过晚饭之后式部紫就回去了。

虽然语气遗憾地说着“啊好想跟以前一样住在照朝家”，但快到整点时就主动站起了身，举着手机的聊天界面向他们挥了挥，“经纪人已经在门口了。”

织田照朝站起了身：“我送你到门口吧。”

女孩子愣了愣，视线在他脸上停了一会，又稍稍移开，看了看房间里坐在桌边望过来的潜夜。

沉默只持续了短暂的几秒。她的嘴角露出一个笑容，“好啊。”

“总感觉……虽然没有很久，不过照朝和上衫先生，感觉和上次见的时候不一样了呢。”

“……是吗。”他的脚步停了停，“紫你倒是没怎么变。”

“很多人可是说YUKA成长了不少呢，好像是叫养成偶像的成就感？”

“因为工作很成功吧。”织田照朝笑了笑，“对我来说紫就是紫。”

“真是的……又是这种关键性台词啊，我会很高兴的哦。”式部紫抬起头，天还没全黑，月亮已经出来了，“……照朝。”

“YUKA和小照说了什么吗？”

“很在意吗？”

“那当然~我可是YUKA的粉丝。”

“哦，这么说来确实。”

“真是伤心啊，小照。”潜夜语气哀叹，表情却没变，一边起身去拿新的啤酒。

他才是真的叹着气：“少喝点吧。”

很难想象这样的人，也会是谁的粉丝。

什么天才赌徒，精明的骗子，其实只是个和他差不多大的小孩。 

拿完啤酒的人回来了，在他旁边坐下，他要转过头才能看见潜夜的表情。

他微妙地感受到了气氛变化了。

“我第一次见到小照的时候，小照好像还是初中生。”

喝醉了吗？突然说起他们的事。

除了那些炫耀般做的劫富济贫，清醒着的潜夜很少会谈起自己的事。在任何时候他都会选择隐藏，或是用捉弄般的语气把话题引到提问人身上。

等等。

他的眼睛定格住了：“什么时候？”

他清楚潜夜这里的意思，绝不是什么在新闻报纸上见过之类的模糊含义。

上衫潜夜直接避开了这个问句。

“那个时候的小照就是个努力的好孩子了。”他向前伸出手，张开五指，从指缝中往外看，室内的灯光刺眼到让他忍不住微微眯起眼睛，“结果正式见到的时候，是高三呢……小照。”

那个背负着责任这个重担的，拼命的高中生。

“那个时候，我想错了。”

小照要从他背负的东西里获得力量才能活下去，他不能把小照的脊椎骨抽走。

潜夜的视线始终漂浮在虚空中，语气喃喃的，好像自言自语，表情也很松弛。

织田照朝叹了口气，“你没有错……或许我们都错了也说不定。”

“我一个人背负得了”——在输给潜夜之后，知道自己已经无法从公平游戏中获得掌控公司命运的权利，当时满脑子都是这样的声音。

现在想来确实太狂妄了。

他低下头，看着自己摊开的手心。

个人的力量在这么庞大的组织面前，实在是太羸弱了，这世界上又有哪个个体能够独自完整地背负。 

“我能做的，只有守护它……背负这种话，放得太过了。”

它也从不应该依靠着谁才能运转，而应该依靠着所有人。

“那么，小照现在开心吗？”

他的手捏成拳，“要说的话，应该是开心的吧。”

“啊啊，是吗。”潜夜放下手，稍微低下头，眉眼间失落又似欣慰。

“潜夜你……”

他原先说是不是醉了或是病了，怎么会说这些不像你的话，上衫潜夜是会把自己置身于这种低沉气氛里的人吗，同时伸出手去探潜夜的额头。他以为潜夜会挡开他的手，却意外顺利地贴到对方脸部的皮肤。

潜夜顺着他的手臂看向他的眼睛，没有抵抗，小动物一样温顺，啤酒被放在一边。手上摸到的温度好像是偏高了，织田照朝想，却忍不住被拉进潜夜的目光里。仿佛夜空，所有他能够看懂的、和看不懂的，黑暗又明亮地存在于那里，迷人又漂亮。

一向不听话的黑猫下一秒居然迎面倒进他怀里。

“我今天很高兴，小照。”

低语着的、最后发出的声音，被他胸口的衣料盖掉一半的音量。

“醉了……吗。”

就算原本可能被遗忘在记忆的角落，经过直江大介的叙述也该想起来了，今天是潜夜一家遇害的日子。

潜夜整个身体埋在他怀里，觉得姿势不舒服似地又动了动，他扶住了，一颗黑毛脑袋蹭了蹭，搁到他肩上，鼻间呼吸漫长又安稳。

不觉得很奇怪吗？

家庭也好，公司也好，明明只是在法律上规定的东西，没有可供触摸的实体，也不是食物和水源这种人体必需品，人却会相信它，并且为之生和为之死。

好像人类就是这样的生物，只是加了一个喜欢或爱的定义而已，明明是在付出，却会因此感到幸福。

……也会因为找到这样的对象而感到幸福。

第二天他依旧起得很早。

潜夜房间的门是关着的，他低下头看了一眼，昨天帮忙关门时拧过的门把手还在相同的角度。

稍晚一点的时候潜夜抓着头发出来，在客厅看见他时明显一愣。织田照朝从报纸里抬起头，先发制人地说了句“早啊”。

回应他的是同样精神的“早上好小照~！” 

“虽然不知道照朝是做了什么样的决定，不过因为照朝是个很温柔的人，所以不管怎么样我都会希望照朝能开心哦。”

“怎么突然说这个？”

“嘛，毕竟人家早就说了会无条件支持照朝的嘛。”式部紫的语气很无奈，“而且像刚才那顿饭一样，和上衫先生都是有什么话又不说的气氛，能感知到还被夹在中间的我也是很累的。”

“那真是抱歉了，紫。”他因为这种埋怨般的用词感到了歉意，停顿了一下，“不过谢谢。”

其实也不是说了什么特别的话，只是这样而已。

不过真的一直都在受这些朋友们的关照呢，织田照朝，连这种事都是。

“唔，昨天真是说了很丢脸的话。”潜夜在他面前微微俯下身，像极了第一次赢他后说再多夸夸我吧的样子，“我可是没有留下一张纸条就害羞得跑掉，奖励我一下吧？”

“你知道害羞是什么意思吗。”照朝放下刚刚阅读完的刊物，头痛地按了按额，“而且你真的有表现出觉得丢脸吗。”

才刚刚洗漱整理完就开始回忆的是谁啊。

不过——

“奖励啊。”

他只要稍稍抬起手，就能摸到潜夜凑在自己面前的脸。

露出了那样的表情呢，讨要肉干的小动物一样。

潜夜说他们第一次相见是在他初中的时候。

可他翻看着资料里潜夜过去的照片，笑容稚嫩又张扬，实在记不起曾经有过什么时候，和那样的潜夜有过偶遇了。

他只记得，在他整个人生中，从失去父母开始，到格格尼尔事件解决后的日子，上衫潜夜是唯一直接地跑到他面前说很累吧的人。这个人不带恶意、又信誓旦旦地对他说把那些重担丢掉吧，我想要看见更真实的小照，也是真的在关心他是否觉得疲惫。

而他那时的人生是一条只能向上攀登不能停下的道路。

他稍稍起身，亲吻上潜夜的嘴唇。

柔软的，因为刚刚刷过牙，舌和齿间还有牙膏薄荷的气味。

上衫潜夜的眼睛因为惊讶而微微睁大了。

现在终于可以在这条路上稍作停歇。

“小……照？”

他若无其事地退开了，好像刚刚只是做了一件再平常不过的事，“上次不是说也要亲一个吗？”

“先发制人如果成功的话，会是很好的虚张声势。”

连这一点，都是从潜夜身上学来的。

“……啊啊，”被这样提醒，潜夜发出了然的声音，表情也调整过来，“被小达俊强吻的那一次啊。”

在绅士比拼中甚至赢过伊达俊一郎的人迅速重整精神，准备主动出击：“那么再来一次吧——”

他的手按上潜夜肩膀，用很轻的力气挡开了。

“所以说是奖励了。”

“什么啊，小照也变狡猾了。”

“是吗，我倒是没觉得自己有变化。”

“欸——”

如果只是在后院放食物，要怎么确保那只黑猫会一直来呢？

昨晚他把潜夜送回房间之后一直在想。

——更加真实的他。

有时连他自己都好奇那会是什么样。

他抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，又看了看手机，抓起旁边的书包，“那么，如果没什么事的话我就先去上学了。”

上衫潜夜跟着侧过身去看钟，“已经迟到了吧。”

虽说他已经很久不去学校，但也知道这个点已经很晚了。

“谁让你起这么晚。”织田照朝回了一句。

准确说第一节课都已经结束了。

毕竟是不用为大学担心的高三学生，之前集团有事的时候也经常不去学校。

翘课惯犯拎着包往外走，换着鞋补充道，“所谓的特级阶层就是这样吧。”

潜夜跟着他往门的方向走了两步，靠在一边的墙上，“小照是为了这个早安吻特地等着的吗？”

他的动作停下来。

“如果我说是的话，”他的声音不自觉低下来，别过头，“……算了。”

潜夜在他面前飘出一个“？”的表情。

他挥挥手，开门出去。

真是糟糕。 

不管做了多少心理准备，在潜夜面前，因为招架不住而感到不好意思的好像永远是他。

“照朝大人，今天结束以后是去公司吗？”

秘书在旁询问他的行程安排。

“啊，昨天没去办公室，应该堆了很多文件吧。”

“不不，别这么说，最近送到会长办公室的文件少很多了。”

手机在他口袋里发出了消息的提示音。

“？”秘书看着他拿出手机，“有什么事吗？”

“没什么。”高中生会长的目光在电子屏幕上停留了片刻，忽然笑了一下，“……今天再偷懒一天也没事吧。”

潜夜：今天我去找小达俊玩，晚饭回家吃^O^

END


End file.
